The Urges
by 0ShinyWriter0
Summary: As Boom tries to deal with his feelings for a certain bunny, he has to control his urges Characters belong to 0Shiny0 on deviantArt
1. The Start

(Disclaimer: Boom and Kirby belong to 0Shiny0 on deviantArt)

"Okay...let's see what she has to say on her letter", Boom said to himself as he took out an envelope Kirby's daughter, Chalky, gave to him earlier while she was picking on Tweek.

It read:

Dear Boom,

Can you take care of my home while I'm gone? I didn't trust Barky or Flop (as if I was ever going to hire him) to take care if my home, they would just destroy half of the house. I know it sounds silly, but you're the only one I trust with this job. Chalky will be home as well, but no need to take care of her, she knows how to do so. Oh! And you left your matches on the table as well, can you take it home THIS TIME? Its been giving me lots of stress for I am scared that Chalky would light one up! Thank you~

Sincerely,

Kirby

P.S.

I'll write this down so that i don't forget, my keys are under the mat! AND DONT LET CHALKY DRINK MY SODA OR ELSE SHE WOULD GET ADDICTED TO IT.

"Pshh, I'm actually trust worthy to her", he flapped his bat-like wings and got to her house in a few seconds, "I guess this is the first sign of her loving me...nah, in your dreams Boom...", he facepalmed. Boom was a white Cloudhopper with some red fur on him, on the tips of his ears, his feet, and a crescent on his chest. Once Boom arrived at her house, he bent down to grab the house key under the mat, as he did this he covered his behind with his tail as he didn't want anybody to see his genitals. Though Boom was tough on the outside, and loved using explosions and such, he was very shy when it came to the purple-tinted aquapura and knowing that there's other Fari who may see his genitals when he bent down or flew, but thank god thats his fur covers them most of the time. He always had wet dreams about her, her slit, unused and perfect, having her ontop of him, defense-less. He looked at both directions and made sure that no one was looking and lit a fast one, or to him, a split-second boom. He sighed in content and shook his head.

Boom unlocked the door and switched on the lighting to the house just to find that it was the most tidy-est home he's seen, yes there was dirt in some areas, but i guess they've collected through the hours Kirby was gone. There was A LOT of vases everywhere full of roses, one vase held a diffirent colored rose. On his left he picked up a frame that had Kirby and Chalky making silly faces. It warmed his heart to see that Kirby was still doing fine.

He turned his head to see a frame that had him, Kirby, Barky, Flop, and Azure, but Azure looked uncomfortable as fuck. "I couldn't blame him, his only friend was Kirby and he died right after she told Azure she loved him", Boom thought to himself.

The house smelled of pond water and more roses as Boom got closer to Kirby's room, that was how she smelled like everyday, in which Boom thought was the most beautiful scent in the world. Boom always imagined that her virgin flower would smell like that but a little bit more muskier. He was tempted to go into her room, so he did.

When he entered the room he was hit in the face, full blast with her scent, in which made Boom shiver. He wanted to get a better whiff of this scent more than anything, "Wait", he paused himself, "what the hell happened?! I suddenly just want to sniff her pillows? What has happened to me...", Boom said, he covered his face with his hands and sighed. "Yes I know that I secretely love her, but...this is just fucking wrong!" He punched himself and sat at the edge of Kirby's bed. "Then again...", he smirked,"she's not here."

In a flash Boom stuck his snout into her pillow and began taking in her scent, he loved this scent so much that he began to enjoy it a little too much. Boom blushed heavily as he knew what had just happened, and quickly stood up. The head was sticking straight out, not wanting to hide, already splurting out pre-cum. Boom wasn't very shocked at what his body had done, he had expected it, so he fell face first into Kirby's pillow, not knowing what to do. As he did that his hand brushed against the head of his penis and caused him to slightly moan. "Ahhh~ That felt really good..." he began rubbing the shaft as it grew against the bed sheets and moaned. He thought about Kirby and how she was pretty..hot...and how he just wanted to fuck her against the wall with no mercy. Her little slit being dominated by his hard-on.

He grabbed hold of a blanket and wrapped it around his dick. Boom began pumping and rubbing it around the shaft while stuffing his face onto her pillow, "Kirby...Kirby...Kirbbyyyy", he moaned out as he began to use both of his hands to masturbate. He didn't want this feeling to end, but he felt his own stomache twist as he was was about to cum. Finally, after giving one last big pump, he came all over her bed, practically making a mess on the lower half of his body. "That felt great", Boom said in between gasps. He felt tired and panted, his eyes felt heavy and fell asleep, not hearing the door open to Kirby's home.


	2. Oh geez

"Mr. Boom?", Chalky's voice echoed across the house. She was aware that Boom was there since she was told that he was going to take care of her. Chalky walked around the small house, trying to look for the Cloudhopper. She heard snoring from her mother's room so she walked towards it, she saw that Boom was sleeping in Kirby's bed, there was "milk" in his hands. "Mr. Boom?", she whispered, but he didn't wake up. " .", she yelled out, which caused him the jump out of the bed and land face-first onto the floor.

"Sorry...", Chalky said sheepishly, "but you weren't waking up".

"You could've at least shaken me", Boom said while rubbing his head. He decided to not be angry at Chalky for she was just a little kid.

They were both now in the kitchen since they were

hungry.

"Hey, why was there milk in your hands?", Chalky asked while biting into a sandwich she somehow made while Boom wasn't looking.

"Milk?"

"Yea, when i saw you, you had milk there, also in your lower region", she said, "it's still there."

"Well, I-", Boom was cut off.

"It tasted weird, it was more bitter than the milk mommy gives me", she thought for a moment, "it was delicious as well."

"WHAT?!", Boom screamed, which made Chalky jump, "why did you eat my...erm...'milk'?". "It looked goopy and swirly...reminded me of candy, somehow", she said truthfully.

"Throw it up."

"Wha-?"

"That stuff's not for little kids"

Chalky started to cry, "AM I GOING TO DIE?!"

"NO! I mean, no, that stuff is not poisonous, but only adults can eat it" Boom said, he started imagining him and Kirby, soon he started to get hard.

"Mr.?", Chalky asked, "what's that?", she pointed to his erection.

"N-NOTHING." He covered it with his tail, "it's just an extra 'nipple'", he lied.

"I thought only girls had nipp-"

"Guys also have them, not as big though", he drooled.

"Oh, ok", she bit into her sandwich, "seems like a weird place to put a nipple, knowing that it's inside a penis".

Boom sat there mortified. "How did she know what a penis is? Isn't she like, 7?" he thought.

"If you wanna know how i know thats a penis, Tweek showed me his when he tripped", she was trying to remember what happened, "he basically told me that he learned the name of his wiggly thing, which was 'penis'. When i touched it a red thing rose from it, and when i poked it Tweek was making these weird noises, now thanks to you i know that it is an extra nipple!" Chalky droned on.

Boom's boner was basically making him uncomfortable by now and he really wanted to masturbate, but he couldn't since Chalky was there.

"Hey, Chalky", Boom was practically fidgeting by now. "I want a mango , but I can't leave the house."

"Oh, i'll happily get it for you, Mr. Boom!" , she said cutely, then went outside to look for that fruit.

Boom ran to Kirby's room and jumped into her bed, and stuffed his face into her pillow, it surprisingly still smelled of her.

"Ngh, Kirby why did you have to be so hot?", Boom said to himself.

He grabbed his erection and started to stroke it slightly, which caused him to moan. He then started to get a firm grip around it and started to fap.


	3. Chapter 3

Boom woke up to the feeling of being stared at and immediately sat up from Kirby's bed. He turned his head and almost fell off the bed at what he saw. Kirby was wearing a plain t-shirt that was a little too big on her and made her look cute, it also had 3 butterflies on them ((basically Fluttershy's cutiemark)), and she wore a denim mini-shirt that showed off her hips.

The purple-tinted bunny's face was flushed with nothing but pure red, and soon bit her lip and looked away as Boom met her eyes.

"B-boom..."

From the look of Kirby's face, he could tell that she had seen his morning wood and dried-up cum popping up from underneath the covers. He was very embarrased right now and wanted to dissapear, but he felt that he could get her to have sex with him if he played his cards right.

"Hi, Kirby", Boom said flatly, trying not to grab onto her. He stared at het crotch and began to blush badly.

"Wh...", Kirby still was looking away,"what are you doing in my room...?", she started to shift a bit.

"Wanna join me in the bed?", Boom said half-jokingly, he patted the empty spot besides him and grinned. "C'mon, you know you want to".

Kirby hesitated for a moment but soon joined Boom in the bed. "So...",she began,"what now?"

"Oh, you'll know"

"Wha-?", Kirby squeaked and fell off the bed head first and ass up as she felt two digits rub againt her womanhood. "WHAT THE SHIT?!", Kirby yelled out,"why did you do that?!"

"I thought you would want it", Boom said,"you were wet", he said while inspecting the two fingers he touched Kirby with, which were covered in pre-cum.

Kirby coverd her face with her hands and stood up and got back on the bed.

"But i'm not ready yet, i mean...", she took her skirt off,"can we take this slowly?"

"Slowly? Nothing about you taking your skirt off seems 'slow'", Boom chuckled.

"Just finger me.", Kirby squeaked out, she layed on her back and spread her legs out.

Boom was quite shocked at this, he never thought that this was going to ever happen.

"Wait", Boom said, he was teasing her. Kirby was squirming impatiently, she tried to move a bit to get his fingers inside her but he sat them aside, "why do you want to this exactly?", he inserted half a finger inside her, not moving it.

"Ahh", she was thinking, but it was hard when you're horny, "because,ngh,we've been good friends for so long, and you know that i'm demisexual, so i got a small crush on y-ahh~",she kept squirming so Boom inserted two whole fingers inside her vag, but since Boom thought she would use her own fingers, he grabbed both of her arms with his left hand.

"Ahh! P-please just finger me!", Kirby started to whine.

"Suck this dick first."

Kirby's face was very red at this moment, she hesitated but grabbed onto his erection and lightly squeezed it, earning a little yelp from the man.

Kirby inserted the head into her mouth and lightly licked it.

"Okay.",she said flatly, looking dead into his eyes.


End file.
